A Cook Off at Junes
by Fauntleroy and Walter
Summary: Sebuah demo masak akan dilaksanakan di Junes. Tapi Souji akan bertarung dengan Minato, dan sedikit taruhan dari Chie. Warning, GAJE detected.


**A Cook Off at Junes**

* * *

><p>Heeeerreeee's Walter!<p>

Fauntleroy masih sibuk dengan kehidupan SMA nya jadi Walter akan mencoba mengupload salah satu file lama yang telah membekas di laptop Walter, dan ini kayaknya Oneshot!

**Komposisi**: Ke-Gaje-an yg mudah terdeteksi, Garing setinggi langit, Abal 103%, Skill Author yang sangat terbatas (sekali), Sedikit Fauntleroy dan Walter.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo P4 punya saya, ngak ada yang mainin soalnya pasti GAJE banget.

Okay, to the story

* * *

><p>Suatu siang yang galau di Yasogami High, bel sekolah telah bordering menandakan sekolah telah usai.<p>

"Soujiiiiiii!" Teriak anak yang selalu memakai headset yang kalo ngak salah namanya Yosuke.

"Apa sih Yos, ngak liat aku lagi melakukan sesuatu yang penting." Jawab Souji yang lagi ngupil.

"Tau ngak, besok ada demo di Junes!" Kata Yosuke.

"Demo? Bukanya minggu lalu kamu dan buruh Junes yang lain udah demo minta naik gaji 5%. Masuk koran kan." Jelas Souji

"Buuuukan, Demo masak dwi tahunan Amatir Junes. Timnya 3 orang, nanti kuajak Teddie" Kata Yosuke.

"Ohh itu." Kata Souji sok tau.

"Mau ikut ngak?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Enggak ah, masa leader investigation team yang terhormat disuruh masak."Kata Souji yang mengangap dirinya terhormat.

Sementara di Iwatodai dorm, Junpei dan Minato sepertinya sedang berdebat.

"Masa leader investigation team yang terhormat disuruh masak."Kata Minato yang mengangap dirinya terhormat.

"Tapi, hadiahnya jalan-jalan ke Jakarta gratis! Lumayan kan buat kita berdua honeymoon *Author, Walter dan Minato tiba-tiba muntah ditempat*." Kata Junpei dengan wajah kiyut kayak semut dengan muka kusut.

"WTH! Emang gue maho apa kayak lo. Lagi pula Inaba kan jauh, ngapain kita ke Inaba buat lomba masak." Kata Minato sedikit ngeblush(?) *Author di great seal, tapi untuk udah di vaksinasi*.

"Makanya itu, besok ada ulangan matematika yang super gaje (ada rumor yang bikin soal Author) kalo kita ikut lomba ini, besok kita ngak ulangan." Jelas Junpei.

"WOW, tumben kamu otaknya jalan." Puji(?) Minato yang membuat Junpei pundung di pojok.

* * *

><p>Balik ke Inaba, tepatnya di Junes. Karena alasan yang gaje, yaitu dikasih doujin Morooka X Kashiwagi *Author di death glare Morooka yang cukup untuk menghancurkan dua gunung Kilimanjaro, untung Author punya skill enduring soul, Kalo Kashiwagi mah seneng-seneng aja* Souji memutuskan untung menemani Yosuke ikut demo masak yang akan dilaksanakn keesokan harinya.<p>

"Kita mau masak apa partner?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Kalo menurutku kita bikin Lamb Chop Casserole aja.

"Keren, punya resepnya?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Ada nih." Kata Souji mengeluarkan kertas HVS kepunyaan Author.

"Oh, jadi kamu yang nyolong prku ya Souji" Author masuk ke scene, mengambil kertas itu dan balik ke kursi sutradara.

"Tidaaaak, kita masak apa?" Teriak Souji alay.

"Kita bikin sushi aja." Kata Yosuke.

"Kamu punya resepnya?" Tanya Souji.

"Ngak tau, improvisasi aja. Sekarang kita butuh nasi" Kata Yosuke santai.

Mereka berjalan ke bagian nasi (bukanya beras ya? Ngak tau, Junes kan aneh bin ajaib).

"Sushi pake nasi apa?" Tanya Souji.

"Disini jual nasi apa sih, kok putih semua? Kalo putih pasti rasanya plain." Jawab Souji galau.

"Ini aja partner, warnanya kuning dan ada orange-orangenya dikit." Kata Yosuke menunjuk wadah yang berisi Nasi Aking(?).

"Enak tuh, itu kan nasi rasa baru yang diliris si Prancis bulan lalu kan." Kata Souji sok tau.

"Iya, pasti pake nasi itu sushi kita langsung juara 1!" Jawab Yosuke lebih sok tau.

Akhirnya mereka membeli 1kg nasi aking dan langsung berjalan menuju bagian ikan.

"Yosuke, sushi biasanya pake ikan apa?" Tanya Souji.

"Ikan ini aja, kayaknya enak. Bang beli 3 ekor!" Kata Souji yang sedang menunjuk ikan teri(?).

Si butcher hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika mendengar permintaan Souji.

"Woy! Souji! Yosuke! Kalian ngapain?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang mudah sekali dikenali.

Chie, Yukiko dan Rise mendekati Souji dan Yosuke dengan gerobak penuh dengan bumbu dapur sepeti kunyit dan jahe.

"Ho ho ho, sepertinya mereka juga ingin ikut demo masak besok." Kata Yukiko tertawa kecil banget.

"Souji-senpai juga ikut? Pasti kalian ngak bisa ngalahin masakan yang akan kita buat; Kari dengan foie gras ala Yukiko, Chie dan Rise!" Kata Rise galau.

"Enak aja, sushi kita pasti akan menang mengalahkan Mystery Food X kalian!" Kata Yosuke kejam.

"Oh, mau taruhan?" Tanya Chie menantang.

"Okeh, kalo kita para cowok-cowok yang menang. Kalian harus bilang jadi babu kita selama seminggu!" Kata Yosuke lebih kejam.

"Kalo cewek-cewek yang menang, kalian harus nraktirin fillet mingon 30 piring!" Kata Chie.

"DEAL!" Kata semua orang yang membuat si butcher sewatdrop.

Sementara di Iwatodai Dorm

"Kita bener mau bikin roti panggang?" Tanya Junpei.

"Iya, Roti, selai, kurang apa ya?." Kata Minato.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Yukari yang tiba-tiba masuk pantry.

"Eh, mau camping." Kata Minato tidak jujur.

"Oh, kalian mau bolos ulangan matematika besok. Aku ikut dong!" Kata Yukari.

Setelah perdebatan yang pendek, Yukari menjadi member anggota ke-3. Supaya tidak ketahuan Mitsuru n Friends, mereka kabur malam-malam memakai bis malam di malam hari.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya di Junes<p>

"Hello, welcome to the 2-year annual Junes cook off." Kata Author aka MC.

"Sekarang kita perkenalkan jurinya, yang pertama ialah si monk yang suka mabok; Mutatsu!"

"Where's My Booze?" Kata Mutatsu si juri yang pertama.

"Sekarang yang kedua, si gembrot Gourment King; Nozomi Suemitsu."

*munch munch* Kata Nozomi yang makan takoyaki rasa jeruk.

"Sekarang yang ketiga, teman kita Nanako-chan!"

"Halo semua!" Kata Nanako.

"Untuk kontestan kita, di grup satu ada Souji, Yosuke, dan Teddie! Grup dua Chie, Yukiko dan Rise!" Kata Author.

"Kamu akan kalah." Kata Yosuke sombong.

"Kamu yang kalah." Kata Chie galau.

"Yang Ketiga, Minato, Yukari dan Junpei!" Kata Author.

"Gila, rambut orang itu emo banget sih." Kata Souji iri *plak*.

"Dan yang terakhir, Shinjiro, Naoto dan Kanji!" Kata Author.

"Shinji-senpai, kamu juga ikut lomba." Kata Yukari syok.

"Iya dong." Jawab Shinjiro santai.

"Naoto, kamu ikut?" Tanya Rise.

"Aku diajak Kanji-kun, kayaknya seru jadi aku ikut." Jawab Naoto.

"Para grup akan diberikan waktu 1 jam untuk memasak masakan mereka, yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dari juri yang menang." Jelas Author.

SFX: Ting!

* * *

><p><strong>Grup Souji, Yosuke dan Teddie<strong>

"Untuk memasak sushi, kita harus meletakkan nori diatas papan bambu ini!" Kata Souji.

"Partner, kita ngak beli nori!" Kata Yosuke.

"WTF! Pake yang lain cepet!" Kata Souji.

"Kita ngak beli rumput laut, jadi pake rumput biasa aja." Kata Teddie.

Alhasil rumput yang diambil di lapangan parker menjadi dasar sushi mereka.

**Grup Chie, Yukiko dan Rise**

"Eh, ini air udah mendidih belum?" Tanya Chie.

"Udah masukin foie gras sekarang." Rise yang sok tau langsung memasukkan bahan nista itu ke panci.

"Rise, harusnya dikasih bawang merah dulu." Kata Yukiko.

"Ini yang kentut siapa sih?" Tanya Chie.

"Itu mah baunya foie gras." Jelas Yukiko.

Memang terjadi perang dunia ketiga di meja grup itu.

**Grup Minato, Junpei dan Yukari**

"Roti, diberi selai, ditutup roti, diolesi margarin, masukkin ke oven. Jadilah roti bakar yang simpel." Kata Minato sambil memasukkan roti bakar itu ke oven.

"Minimal juara dua lah, roti bakar kita bisa ngalahin grup cowo yang berambut mangkok dan grup cewe galau itu." Kata Junpei santai.

**Grup Shinjiro, Naoto dan Kanji**

"Shut the hell up!"

"Where's that F**kin Cardamom?"

"SH!T, where's the paprika?"

"GAJE CHICKEN!"

"Beach!"

Ternyata itu adalah Naoto yang lagi motong ayam sambil nonton Hell's Kitchen(?).

"Kanji-kun, tolong kamu ambilin saos tomat, terima kasih." Kata Shinjiro yang selalu ketika masak kehilangan kesangaranya.

"Ini Shinjiro-senpai, sama-sama." Kata Kanji.

Kejadian di meja ini adalah kebalikan dari kejadian di meja Chie dkk.

**Grup Souji, Yosuke dan Teddie**

"Sekarang, kita tuang nasi spesial kita." Kata Souji.

"Sensei, itu bukanya nasi aking?" Tanya Teddie.

"Iya, nasi rasa baru keluaran Prancis loo." Jawab Souji.

**Grup Chie, Yukiko dan Rise**

"Sekarang kita masukin nasinya." Kata Chie.

"Bukan, Mienya dulu." Kata Rise.

"NASI!"

"MIE!"

"NASI!"

"MIE!"

"NASI!"

"MIE!"

Tapi Yukiko malah masukkin sagu(?) ke kari itu.

**Grup Minato, Junpei dan Yukari**

"Jadi, sebetulnya Akinari Kamiki itu setan?" Tanya Junpei.

"Iya, pas dia ngasih aku notebooknya dia ngilang gitu." Kata Minato

Grup ini malah ngomong Gaje.

**Grup Shinjiro, Naoto dan Kanji**

Naoto dengan damai memasukan ayam potonganya ke mangkuk sementara Shinjiro menggoreng telur dan Kanji dengan dressingnya. Grup ini memang damai sekali.

**Grup Souji, Yosuke dan Teddie**

"Sekarang waktunya ikan teri!" Kata Souji menyusun ketiga ikan teri yang kecil itu diatas nasi.

"Dude, ikanya kecil banget!" Kata Yosuke.

"Kalo ikanya kecil, pasti disangka hidangan Fancy." Kata Souji.

"OOOOO…." Kata Yosuke dan Teddie bengong.

**Grup Chie, Yukiko dan Rise**

"Kok, karinya jadi lengket kayak lem gini seeh." Kata Rise kecewa.

"Kalo kita kalah, kita jadi babu mereka selama seminggu lo." Kata Yukiko.

"Oh no, kita harus pake rencana B!" Kata Chie.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rise dan Yukiko serentak.

"Rise, kamu beli Indomi rasa kari ayam di Junes dan Yukiko masak air." Jelas Chie.

"Siap Boz!" Kata mereka berdua serentak.

**Grup Minato, Junpei dan Yukari**

"Jadi, kalo di ukur-ukur P3 itu game depresi ya?" Tanya Junpei.

"Heeh." Jawab Minato.

"Eh, ada yang nyium bau kebakaran?" Tanya Yukari.

"ROTI KITAAAAAA!" Teriak Minato yang mengeluarkan roti gosong dari oven.

"Burn….. My… Bread!" Kata Junpei yang malah nyanyi.

"Aku bikin lagi." Kata Yukari.

"Waktu tinggal 1 menit!" Kata Author (59 menit paling cepat dalam sejarah).

"Memang P3 game depresi." Kata Junpei.

**Grup Shinjiro, Naoto dan Kanji**

"Caesar Salad sudah jadi." Kata Naoto

"Minumanya Mutatsu juga udah jadi." Kata Kanji.

**Grup Souji, Yosuke dan Teddie**

"This is eat(?), Sushi ala Chef Souji Seta dan ibu Hanamura(?)!" Kata Souji.

Teddie hanya bisa bengong dengan sushi itu.

**Grup Chie, Yukiko dan Rise**

"Indomi sudah jadi." Kata Chie.

"Emang, boleh?" Tanya Rise.

"Boleh dong, kan kata iklan, kalo galau pasnya indomi." Kata Chie.

**Grup Minato, Junpei dan Yukari**

"…." Grup ini memang galau.

**Grup Shinjiro, Naoto dan Kanji**

"SELESAI!" Kata Trio damai itu serentak!

SFX: Ting!

"Waktu selesai." Kata Author

* * *

><p><strong>Penilaian Grup Souji, Yosuke dan Teddie<strong>

"This is eat(?), Fish Sushi France Local(?) " Kata Souji.

"Hoek, sushi apa ini?" Tanya Mutatsu.

"Itu adalah sushi ikan mahal dengan nasi dari prancis dan rumput lokal." Jawab Souji.

"Rasanya menarik, ikan terinya itu meresap banget dan rasanya kontras sekali dengan nasinya tapi rumputnya mengikat banget." Komentar Nozomi dengan skill mendewanya.

"Big Bro udah kasih makanan beracun ke Nanako, kubilangin papah looo." Ancam Nanako yang membuat Souji sweatdrop.

**Penilaian Grup Chie, Yukiko dan Rise**

"Kari tanpa Foei Gras ala Chef Chie, Yukiko dan Rise." Kata Chie.

"Hmm, rasanya cantik dan klasik(?) kayak kamu." Kata Mutatsu yang membuat Chie pundung sambil meneriakkan "Aku Dilecehkan orang yang lebih tua (banget).".

"Hmm, rasanya kayaknya aku kenal, tapi apa ya?" Kata Nozomi.

"INDOMI! Kesukaan Nanako, Big Bro dan Papah!" Kata Nanako.

**Penilaian Grup Minato, Junpei dan Yukari**

"Roti Noir(?)" Kata Minato gugup.

"Hmm, rasanya misterius tapi agak sedikit gosong." Kata Mutatsu.

"Ini mah Roti Gosong, Mutatsu." Lanjut Nozomi.

"Rasanya kayak kakak yang pake topi jenggotan itu." Kata Nanako yang membuat Junpei pundung sambil meneriakkan "Aku Dilecehkan orang yang lebih muda.".

**Penilaian Grup Shinjiro, Naoto dan Kanji**

"Caesar salad untuk Nozomi-san, Bir Bulan(?) untuk Mutatsu dan telur mata Igor untuk Nanako-chan." Jelas Kanji.

"Bir nya enak bangeeeeet, aku udah sejam ngak minum bir looo, rekor baru." Kata Mutatsu.

"Rasanya kayak Caesar dipotong-potong, enak banget." Kata Nozomi.

Sementara di Gekkoukan high….

"Akihiko-san, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ngak tau, rasanya kayak personaku di cincang-cincang." Jawab Akihiko yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai.

"TELOR MATA IGOR, makanan paling enak sedunia!" Kata Nanako.

Akhirnya waktunya penialian.

"Untuk grup 1, masakan kalian ngak enak bin beracun jadi diskualifikasi!" Kata Nanako.

"Grup 2, memasak Indomi membuat anda di diskualifikasi karena pasal 200 ayat 44, seharusnya kalian masak mi sedap." Kata Mutatsu.

"Grup 3 juga di diskualifikasi karena membiarkan oven terbakar." Kata Nozomi.

"Dan untuk grup 4, kalian mendapat nilai sempurna. Tapi kontes ini Cuma buat amatir (lihat diawal fic), jadi kalian di dis juga!" Kata Author.

"WTF!" Tanya semua kontestan.

"Jadi Author tidak usah memberikan hadiah menang karena semuanya di dis!" Kata Author dengan evil laugh.

Author secara spontan dikelilingi oleh Izanagi no Ookami, Susano-o, Kamui, Suzuka Gongen, Ameterasu, Kanzeon, Thanatos, Isis, Castor, Yamato Takeru dan Rokuten Maoh. Dan Junpei akan menyanyikan lagu saat Author dikeroyok seluruh pemain.

"Ehem, here we go!" Kata Junpei

I will burn my bread

I once eat all way from the toast of fear

And it block to my digestion, yeah

Burn my bread

I will eat the bread

And run 'til I see the toilet again

Ending dengan Gajenya!

End of Story

* * *

><p>Gaje banget kan? Kalo ngak gaje bukan bikinan Fauntleroy n Walter!<p>

_Walter is out, Peace!_


End file.
